The Original Family: After Hours
by Astarpen
Summary: G!P Santana/Chuck a side piece to the Original family. You don't need to read the Original Family to read this, just a side piece sort of read the author's note.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I realize that some of you have never read the original family and it's just sitting there a daunting task of over 300k words. Honestly I wrote this with the intention of doing a series of smut pieces, but no one ever sent me any prompts for that series for any of the couples. So here is this one shot, do you need to read The Original Family to understand this? No. Does it's smut with very little plot. Still I mean it does help. Sort of. Maybe, this isn't a shameless plug or anything. Just it is what it is. I like reviews. I hope this satisfies your smutty needs for a while till I'm in the mood to write it for my other stories.**

 **It's important to note I wrote this before the current events of where we are and I'm just getting to post this now. So there are liberties that were taken. Or not. Details.**

* * *

Santana Lopez smiled as she walked through her parents—no it was her house now. There was a pang in her chest for one small moment; the circumstances for her inheriting the old house hadn't been pleasant. But it was _hers_ now. The house was hers and more importantly, she couldn't be interrupted. Quinn couldn't flash in here like she owned the place and neither could Sam, which meant that this place was just for her and her girlfriend. Santana pulled open the door to her old bedroom and leaned against the doorway as she watched the naked body struggle and writhe against her handcuffs.

Santana grinned at the frustration that was clearly evident on the hybrid's face and she made a mental note to do something nice for Rachel for enchanting those cuffs as Charlotte Fabray's movements came to an abrupt stop when she finally noticed her presence. "Santana, if you do not release me this _instance_ —" Charlotte hissed at Santana, her eyes shifting a black on gold as she pulled on her restraints again.

" _You'll what_?" Santana snapped daring her to finish the sentence. Right now Chuck was at her mercy, and she saw the vulnerability flash across her eyes. The hybrid knew that she was currently helpless and open to whatever Santana had in mind. Santana watched with delight as Charlotte's mouth closed. "I thought so. You've been acting like a spoilt _brat_ again. Treating me like I'm your bitch. I think you forgot who the bitch in the relationship is, haven't you?" Santana said as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

Charlotte swallowed. So she had gone a bit crazy with the shopping lately. Since Puck was currently involved with her brother and had no time to take her shopping she had been a bit bossy with Santana; dragging her places and using her like she used Puck—she hadn't been the best girlfriend lately. "Santana—I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please let me go?" she begged. She didn't like feeling weak, and the cuffs made her feel _human_. "Santana _please_ ," she begged again.

Santana hummed in response, enjoying the sound of Charlotte's pleas as she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down, and she smirked when Chuck's mouth dropped. "Rachel knows some pretty _interesting_ spells, don't worry it's only temporary," Santana said with mirth as she looked down at her rapidly hardening dick.

Charlie stared at the semi-erect cock, it was already bigger than most of the men that she'd been with and she tried to scramble backwards, at the size of it. It was huge and the balls that Santana had on her made Charlotte swallow. She looked at Santana helplessly. " _Santana_ ," she whined as Santana slowly approached her. She was rewarded with a sharp slap against her cunt and she yelped closing her legs immediately. It had fucking hurt, Santana was still using her bond to tap into her strength and speed which meant that whatever she did was going to hurt. Santana growled at her, her eyes flashing yellow as she looked at her legs and Charlotte opened them slowly. "Santana I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Do you know how many times I've had to hear Quinn call me _pussy whipped_?" Santana asked darkly and she enjoyed the flash of fear and grabbed Charlotte's leg, forcing them open. She was wet; of course she was. She had probably done this on purpose, egging her on. Vampires—and their stupid superiority complex. After tonight there would be none of that anymore.

"I can't control—" She was rewarded with another sharp slap to her pussy and Charlie yelped again trying to close her legs, it hurt badly. Santana wasn't holding back and the pain eased as her healing took over. At least Santana hadn't left her without that. Santana groped her cunt roughly and she moaned arching her hips to meet the fingers that slipped into her.

"You're such a filthy little slut aren't you? Look at how sopping wet your cunt is, I could probably slam this dick into it right now. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me to fuck you like the bitch you are? Coat you with my _cum_?" The look of surprise that Charlotte gave her caused Santana to grin. "Yep fully functioning, chose the deluxe package." Speaking of packages she reached over and grabbed the leather cuff that she had Rachel enchant as well and put it on Charlie's wrist. It functioned the same way as the cuffs did, she wanted her bitch's hands free, and she wanted her _mobile_. With a quick movement she unlocked the cuffs and pulled, watching as Chuck eyed the new arm jewelry with curiosity and tried to pull it off her. "I'm the only person that can take that off," Santana said in a sing-song voice, mocking Charlotte's attempts.

Charlotte immediately attempted to push Santana away, surprised when Santana moved back letting her get up and off the bed. She wasn't going to play this game with Santana even if it made her blistering hot, and she could feel the wetness trickling down her leg. Being a hybrid had only increased her sex drive and a part of her wanted to please Santana but she was annoyed at her. Those jeans that Santana had torn through had been expensive, as well as the shirt and the bra.

Santana watched, amused as she slowly stroked her dick, her pre-cum was practically gushing out of it and it helped her slick up her dick. "Chuck." She said her voice switching from one of amusement to a tone that Charlie recognized as one to obey and she watched Charlie resist it for a moment before turning back. "If you aren't here gagging on my dick in two seconds I'm going to bend you over my knee and spank you. Then after your ass is a bright red I'm going to work on that slutty fucking cunt of yours, and then after I'm bored with spanking your naughty pussy, I'm going to work on your tits. You could do this the easy way or the hard way—your choice."

Charlie stared at her mouth agape and Santana smirked at her. "One-Mississippi," Santana said and Charlotte immediately scrambled towards her falling onto her knees and wrapping her lips around Santana's dick. Santana let out a low groan of appreciating as Charlie began to suck on her dick hungrily. "That's a good little bitch," Santana said, moaning as she felt Chuck's tongue drag along the tip of her cock. Charlotte began to bob her head up and down against Santana's long member. She would definitely need to see how fucking long it was later because Charlie could barely get her lips around it. She immediately placed a hand on Charlotte's head and pushed down a bit hearing the noise of Charlotte gagging. It didn't stop her as she began to move Chuck's head up and down controlling how deep she took her dick. "God your mouth feels so fucking good Chuck, like it's made for me to fuck it. Isn't that right?" Santana pushed Charlie's head deeper on her dick holding her there for a long moment, before pulling out and allowing Charlie to gasp for air.

Charlotte winced, she had never let anyone treat her this way before. Only Santana and she loved it; she was practically gushing but she knew better, she needed to please her alpha who was watching her with those predatory eyes. She nodded her throat slightly sore from its rough treatment. Santana roughly grabbed her hair again and pulled her up for a deep kiss and charlotte moaned into it letting Santana control the kiss for a moment. "I'm sorry," she babbles after Santana pulls away. She can feel that presence in the bond of the wolf and that primal energy that had always made her so incredibly horny and needy and desperate. Santana had a point...she hadn't been a good girlfriend.

Santana smirks as she drags her tongue along Chuck's neck before nipping it. Her dick is painfully hard and she wants to bury it into Chuck's cunt in one go and judging from the puddle on the hardwood floors, that wouldn't be a problem. She smirks at the puddle. "Sorry for?" she prompts.

"Forgetting my place and treating you like my bitch, I'm sorry for forgetting my place," Charlotte's voice whimpering with need.

Santana bites Chuck's neck firmly, "So you admit that you need a reminder," Santana's voice is calm and collected and Charlotte nods immediately. "And you'll do what I want, take whatever I give you and be fucking grateful for it?" Santana snarls lightly and she's met with a shiver.

"Yes," Chuck moaned and Santana pulls away immediately leaving her on the ground.

"Good, now get your lips back around my dick and finish the fucking job, slut," Santana said smacking the vampire's cheek lightly with her dick, enjoying the sight of her pre-cum on Charlie's face. No wonder Puck enjoyed blowjobs so fucking much. She watches Charlotte immediately wrap her lips around her dick again, Santana leans back and groans and feels Charlotte bobbing her head again, her tongue working on the underside of her shaft and she moves her hips every now and again, pushing the cock in deeper. She smirks, she's still got her usual stamina. And it takes nearly ten minutes of Charlotte sucking, kissing and swallowing her dick before she's finally ready to cum.

" _Swallow it_ ," she hisses grabbing Chuck's head again and forcing more of her dick down her throat as she feels herself shoot, thick ropes of cum pulsing from her dick and down Chuck's throat. She shivers hard once before pulling her dick out. It's still hard and Chuck gives her a puzzled look again. "Told you I got the deluxe package," Santana says with a pleased grin, wiping the tip of her dick with her fingers and bringing them to Chuck's lips watching as Chuck wraps her lips around her fingers eagerly and Santana smirks at her. Eager to do anything to get away from the pain. She flicks her eyes towards Chuck. Oh how'd she love to bury her dick inside that tight cunt of hers, but she needs Charlie to remember this lesson. "Bend over the bed," she growls lowly.

It's not necessary, not completely as she's in that mindset to please her alpha and she grips the sheets, hoping that Santana is going to finally fuck her, she's done everything Santana's asked and she wiggles her ass invitingly, knowing that Santana can see just how fucking wet she is. She doesn't care. "Please _Santana_ , fuck your bitch, please _fuck her_ ," Charlotte begs, she knows how much Santana enjoys hearing that. What she doesn't expect is the sharp sting of Santana's hand crashing against her ass. It's nowhere hard as Santana can hit and she yelps. It sounds like a gunshot to her ears and she turns to look at Santana who is stroking her dick, that dark look is back and she swallows.

"What does a good bitch say when I give her something?" Santana demands lowly her voice husky as she watches with interest as the redness slowly returns to its normal color.

Charlotte bites her lip, "Thank you," she says quietly and she's rewarded with another look from Santana, "Please can I have another?" she pleads and she's rewarded with another sharp slap. "Thank you, please may I have—"

Santana doesn't need any more words as she spanks her girlfriend, watching as Charlie grips the sheets trying to desperately to thank her for every single one, but she's going too fast, turning Charlie's ass a nice dark shade of red. She's listening and she stops for a moment, groping at her ass roughly. "You're enjoying this aren't you," she hisses darkly. Charlie's drenched now. "You fucking slut this is supposed to be a punishment, you aren't supposed to like getting your ass spanked," she snarls as she roughly slides two fingers into Charlie watching as her girlfriend desperately tries to hump her hand. "Look at you go, nothing more than a bitch in heat," she says as Charlotte moans against her.

"I am, fuck Santana I am please—" Charlotte looks at Santana who still looks mildly annoyed with her and she swallows. "Please _punish_ me more, remind me that I'm nothing more than your bitch. I'm supposed to be pleasing you not using you, please punish me."

"Well then you know what I'm going to punish next, don't you?" Santana asks still running her hand along Chuck's ass, pleased with her words.

"My cunt," Charlotte says quietly. It's going to hurt, she knows it's going to hurt but she really had been treating Santana like crap lately. Taking her for granted. She deserved this.

"On your back, keep your legs apart, if you close them even once—" Santana doesn't finish the threat because Charlotte is quickly moving into position and Santana leans back looking at her sopping wet cunt. "Fuck you're such a little slut aren't you? Look at how fucking wet you are." She shakes her head at this as Charlie looks slightly ashamed of how aroused she is. Santana doesn't hesitate to bring her hand down hard on Chuck's exposed cunt. Amazingly Charlie manages to keep her legs spread as she whimpers in pain letting out a small 'thank you' and 'can I have another'. Santana swallows, watching as Charlotte's practically brimming with sexual need and want but she needs to finish the punishment. Even though the delay is punishing her as well. Just another thing she's going to take out on Chuck's cunt. She brings her hand down hard and fast smacking Chuck's cunt firmly, making sure to brush her clit and she watches as Charlie closes her eyes and begins to hump her cunt, her body begging for more of the rough treatment. She doesn't need the bond to tell her that Charlie is close to her fucking climax and Santana stops and lines her dick up with Charlie's cunt and _slams_ it in without hesitation. Taking her girlfriend roughly with one quick stroke burying her dick into Charlie completely. She feels Chuck's walls tighten around her like a vice and she knows this isn't going to be the last time she goes to Rachel for this spell. It feels fucking amazing and Chuck was tight already; she'll always be tight and she won't ever forget the feeling.

She had never had an orgasm with just penetration and her body had been primed for it as Santana groped her breasts, as her body bucked. Charlotte let out a strangled cry as Santana began to move, skipping going slow and just pounding her sensitized cunt. Santana kissed her hard and she responded with her fingers digging into Santana's back her nails cutting into her back. She hadn't meant to, but it felt so fucking good. Santana broke the kiss as her body shuddered into another violent orgasm. "Please Santana—harder, fuck your bitch harder." Charlotte flushed at the words that stumbled out of her mouth. She needed this, this rough treatment. She was Santana's bitch. Her horny little bitch and she wanted her alpha to use her for her pleasure.

Santana groaned, moving harder. She had felt Chuck's cunt tightening against her dick but she held out, fucking her bitch harder. Making sure that each thrust was deep and penetrating that it hurt. Her eyes glowed yellow, as she turned to Chuck, "Who do you belong to," she demanded.

"You—Santana you. I belong to you," Charlotte managed moaning her name over again. "Fuck Santana."

Santana slammed in tightly as she came, filling Chuck up with her seed, shuddering as she did as she felt Charlotte's legs wrap around her waist keeping her in place, locking them together and she leaned in and captured Charlotte's mouth again kissing her as her dick pulsed, shooting more and more of her cum into the hybrid. She felt Charlotte's cunt tighten up again as her girlfriend reached another orgasm and Santana smiled at her, breaking the kiss.

Once upon a time Charlotte had believed that there couldn't be anyone who satisfied her sex drive, that she had needed other people to tag in, but then she had met Santana. Clearly she had just needed a firm hand. "Thank you," she mumbles against Santana's lips.

Santana smirks slowly at the submissiveness of it all; they aren't even close to done but she wants to drive a message home. "No more crazy shopping sprees?" She asked and after a moment Charlotte nodded.

"No more shopping sprees," she says after a moment her voice small. Santana's still buried inside of her and still hard and she shivers.

"No more treating me like your pet?" she demanded and Charlotte nodded again and Santana leans back for a moment. "Good. Maybe I should have a collar made," she muses to herself, bucking her hip against Chuck slowly as she thinks. "Go to one of those vampire clubs with you wearing it—let everyone know who the top bitch in that club is?" She feel's Charlotte's cunt squeeze her dick at that idea and she smirks a bit. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Being forced down on your knees and made to suck my dick in front of all those fucking vampires. Knowing that I made you my _bitch_ ; Charlotte Fabray, a member of the original family is sucking the dick of a werewolf." Chuck's cunt practically gushed at that. "The submissive little pet to a fucking wolf, might finally give the wolves some fucking respect." She bucked her hip at this and Charlotte moaned.

The thought of submitting to Santana outside of the bedroom in public turned her on, and scared her at the same time. "Santana—I have a reputation—" It's not the best thing to say to Santana who frowns at her and roughly pinches one of her nipples at this response.

"What about my reputation?" She snarls at Charlotte, the anger pulsing again. With this fucking vampire superiority complex, they just have to be better than everyone else. She pulls out of Chuck angrily, and she's met with a whimper of need.

"Santana you _own me,_ I'm yours and only yours. I submit only to you, you know this. I will do anything for you, please you're my alpha and I'm your bitch," she reminds Santana crawling up to her and nuzzling her gently, nipping at her neck.

Santana grumbles letting Charlotte kiss her neck slowly, listening to Chuck's words. She believed her to a degree but what about when she died or something tragic happened to her, then who would be next in line? She wants Chuck to be hers forever, to always think about her even after she's been dead and gone for a thousand years. She doesn't want to be forgotten. She runs a hand down Charlie's back and rests it against her ass for a moment before pausing and looking at her hand. "Prove it," she says after a moment and Chuck looks up at her puzzled at this. "Your ass—I want to fuckin' pound your ass. It's the only hole I haven't made mine." Santana growls pushing her back down.

Charlotte's eyes widen at this request. "Santana—you can't—I haven't," she flushes when Santana looks at her sharply before mumbling under her gaze. "I haven't had anyone there before."

"You're a virgin there?" Santana asks eagerly, and Charlotte nods biting her lip. She pauses. She wants Chuck to give it to her then, and taking it from her now while she's annoyed and feeling a bit insecure about Chuck's immortality is not the best way to do it.

Charlotte looks away for a moment, "You can—fuck me there," she says, slowly swallowing.

Santana's quiet. It's a gesture even though she looks highly uncomfortable with the idea and Santana decides that _now_ isn't the time for her to take Charlie's ass. "The next time you forget your place Chuck—your ass is mine," she threatens casually spanking Chuck's ass. Charlotte nods at this and Santana smirks. Her dick is still very hard. "Chuck—clean yourself off my dick," she says. They've got a full twenty-four hours and she plans to fuck her girlfriend for the full twenty-four hours. She can sleep when she's dead. She's rewarded with Charlotte dragging her tongue along her dick.

* * *

Sam hated opening the credit card bills, he loathed it with a passion. There were far too many zeroes on that bill. They were going to go broke he knew it. No one could keep up with Charlotte in the shopping department and he always felt a bit nauseated when he opened the bill. He opened his eyes and looked at what they needed to pay for the month and his mouth dropped. Just a thousand dollars this month, and it was just on food. He flashed to where Santana was on the couch watching Netflix where Charlotte was curled up into her side. He waved the bill in front of Santana. "How?" he demanded.

Santana flicked her eyes at the bill and then rolled them as she leaned back, "Out of the way Trouty Mouth, I'm about to show Chuck how great House of Cards is."

Sam groaned at the nickname and looked at his sister who didn't even acknowledge him, he turned his attention back to Santana. "I'm _loathe_ to admit it but you seem to be a good influence on Charlotte.. Thank you and keep doing whatever you're doing," he said before walking away shaking his head not noticing the smirk on Santana's face.

"You heard that Chuck—your brother wants me to keep doing what I'm doing." Santana said chuckling to herself. Oh she was going to continue alright.

* * *

 **AN: The end. One-shot completed. I hope you enjoyed it, maybe check out the Original Family if you want to. Even if that's mostly faberry, with a touch of Everman, Chucktana and Frannie/Britt (Fritt? Brannie) Whatever. If you like enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I felt like writing a part two to this because it had already been started so here it is. Warning more G!P and yes a bit of anal, it was part of the punishment after all if Chuck broke the rules. She broke the rules—so enjoy. Once again takes place in the Original Family universe sort of.**

* * *

It hadn't been her fault. Really it hadn't, it's not like she had gotten the shoes at full price. And she had a weakness one that she readily admitted to. Valentino's at fifty-percent off—she was only—well she wasn't human but she really liked pretty things. She deserved pretty things, and maybe she could have gotten away with one or two pairs, but buying out the entire collection in her size had been a bit too much. Attempting to hide it hadn't made things any better. Having Quinn take care of the bill instead of Sam might have saved her, because Quinn didn't care but Sam had gotten to it first. Always and forever her ass, he had ratted her out to Santana. Her brother was a dick, it said so on his forehead.

So now she was in trouble for buying the shoes, trying to hide it from Santana, breaking Sam's neck and getting Quinn to draw a very realistic looking penis on his forehead. The look her alpha had given her as the cuff was slapped on—Charlotte shuddered. She was going to get it, she knew it and by Santana's rules her ass was on the line now. So now she was bound and naked save for the cuff on her wrist and she wondered if she could get out of it. This part was the worst of it, the waiting. She hated the waiting. She was impatient and wanted things the way _she_ wanted them.

There was the sound of footsteps and she twisted her head to look at Santana who was leaning against the doorway an annoyed look on her face and Charlotte swallowed. "Santana— _please_." Santana ignored her as she began to pull off her clothes. That was not a good sign and Charlotte tried something else. "Santana—I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want to get into trouble and they were half off! I learned my lesson, you don't need to punish me."

Santana didn't believe that for a moment, and she unbuttoned her shirt slowly. The hybrid had a problem, and maybe they needed to do this more so she wouldn't get out of control. She needed to remind Chuck who the alpha was in this relationship, and that she couldn't lie and try and squirm her way out of her duties and responsibilities. You simply didn't lie to your alpha, it was clear what she needed to do. Santana let the shirt drop to the floor and began to unbutton her pants slowly. Maybe what she needed was to mark Charlotte in some way. "You didn't learn shit, Chuck. You _lied_ to me, you lied to your alpha, and that requires a very stiff punishment. I told you what the punishment would be for this."

"Santana—" Charlotte mouth drops as she stares at Santana who had dropped her pants. The dick that Rachel had given her seemed thicker and meaner than the last time Santana had done it. It was definitely thicker and she became very aware that Santana wanted to stretch her, to ruin her today and her pussy gushed in anticipation. That wasn't the response she wanted she should be afraid, she should be terrified, worried about the damage that Santana was going to do this time to her. "Santana—" Charlotte whispers there was a whining tone in her voice. "I'm sorry," she repeats.

"I know you're sorry you got caught," Santana says calmly as she approaches the bed. "If you had just told me what you did, you wouldn't be here." Santana ran her hands along Charlotte's back slowly trying to calm her down. She leans in as she drags her finger along Charlotte's pussy, she was such a horny slut half the time. She still hadn't gotten a grasp of her new libido. Not that she was complaining.

She knew what Santana wanted the words that would make her start her punishment. The acceptance that she had screwed up that she had been bad. The submission, the willingness to be punished and punished hard. She didn't have her vampire strength, she didn't have the tolerance and her healing was slower than it normally was. She was all in all not in a very good position. "I was—afraid that you'd be upset and I didn't want to upset you. I'll tell you next time Santana I swear. _I_ promise Santana. You're my alpha—so please—forgive me for forgetting to trust you. Please Santana, punish me and forgive me."

Santana traces Charlotte's ass for a long moment rubbing it and massaging it before pulling away for a moment and breaking the chains were holding Charlotte in place, leaving the cuff on her wrist, keeping her as human as possible for a vampire werewolf hybrid. "What are you?" Santana asks just as calmly and she can feel Charlotte's wolf responding in submission immediately, the casual clues that Charlotte was ready to submit hitting her.

"Your bitch," Charlotte says quietly groaning as Santana's hand slips downward and begins to massage her pussy. She can't help it and she bucks against Santana's hand, this was different she was used to the harsh punishment and she doesn't like to wait, she knows it's coming. The pain and then the mind blowing pleasure.

Santana reached in and pinched Charlotte's clit hard, causing her girlfriend to cry out in pain that slips into a moan. "Who does this belong to," she says still calmly as she strokes the tip, causing Charlotte to whine.

" _You. Fuck it belongs to you_." Her pussy is dripping wet, and she spreads her legs a bit wider so Santana can have some more access." Charlotte looks at Santana and bucks her hips as best as she can. "Santana _please_ punish _me_. I've been—bad. I've been so bad and I need it. I need it. I really need you to punish me. _Please_."

Santana lets go, there are things that she wants to try, and things that would make Charlotte remember this particular session. While Chuck had been buying shoes she had been looking for toys and devices of a more _sexual_ nature, crops and whips. She was uncomfortable using those, but she wanted to use the clamps. She wanted to watch Charlotte gasp and whine and writhe for her. Santana moved and ran her hand along Charlotte's taut stomach before pinching her nipples hard. "Patience." She says before moving to the drawer and opening it. With little fanfare she gets the decorative nipple clamps out. They were gold, and sure she had splurged a bit but silver wasn't her friend and she needed to make sure that they had just the right amount of weight so they'd pull on her nipples. She ran a finger along Charlotte's hard nipples before attaching one. Charlotte bucked and reached for the nipple, squealing in pain. She gets her hand smacked away immediately. "Relax, the worst part of it is over."

Charlotte exhaled slowly trying to regain her breathing. Normally something trivial like this wouldn't bother her. It wouldn't hurt. But this was a punishment and she tries to calm herself to be good, to be perfect. Santana needed to be thanked her alpha was punishing her and her alpha liked to be thanked for her punishments. Santana was waiting for her and she didn't want to make it worse. " _Thank you_ ," she manages to get out even though the worst of the pain is over it's a dull throbbing sensation. " _Please_ —" Santana had the habit of never letting her finish and the next nipple clamp was attached causing her to buck hard against Santana's hand. _"Fuck_."

Gold certainly looked good on Charlotte and her eyes darkened, and she could feel the primal energy responding. Charlotte was dripping wet, she enjoyed the pain and she could take it. She slides between Charlotte's spread legs and grinds the tip of her magical appendage against Charlotte's sopping wet cunt. Her thighs were already soaked with her wetness. She was so tempted to just take Charlotte here, to fuck her to many screaming orgasms. Santana reaches forward and tugs on Charlotte's new jewelry causing a fresh new wave of delicious whimpers from her girlfriend. She pauses for a second, she's hard painfully hard and she would be until the magic wore off in twenty-four hours. Charlotte got off on the pain and the humiliation, and she came just as hard and as often as she did. "Don't cum without my permission Charlotte. Or after I'm done with your cunt I'm just going to _take_ your ass." Santana said as she twists the clamp causing Charlotte to arch her chest.

This was new she had been expecting a spanking, something else, anything but that because the girth of Santana's dick was going to make her cum, she knew that explosively a lot. But she nods and she feels Santana's hand dig into her thighs and she feels the immediate push of Santana's dick into her. The stretch is immediate and she can feel that fullness and she moans and writhes some more as Santana twists the nipple clamps. "I—fuck, I'm sorry Santana _please_. _Fuck. Fuck."_ She can feel the push and the pull and it takes all her willpower to not cum, to not slip.

Santana watches as inch by inch disappears into Charlotte's hungry pussy, and she reaches down and pinches Charlotte's clit again. Sending her over the edge as her hips hit home, She can feel Charlotte's pussy clamp down on her dick the familiar signs of Charlotte orgasming and she growls lowly as Charlotte opens her eyes. "You filthy _slut_. You just enjoy breaking your alpha's rules." Santana growls pulling on both clamps this time.

Charlotte gasps and bucks and writhes underneath her alpha, she hadn't been expecting that. " _Santana. Sorry. Please. I am._ Fuck. I am nothing more than a filthy slut, for you—for your dick so please, use me. I'm sorry, I'll do better." Charlotte begs she needs more, she needs Santana to fuck her. She feels Santana slowly teasing her clit and she bucks and writhes under her needing more friction, because it isn't enough. She needs Santana, like a primal urge, she wants her mate more than anything.

Santana doesn't hesitate and pulls out before slamming back in roughly, there is no stopping her this time and she moves like a piston, fucking Charlotte hard pounding her pussy with force. She doesn't care that she's stretching Charlotte open. She wants to fuck her girlfriend and that's what she does. "I can't hear you," Santana growls loudly slapping Charlotte's breast and causing her to arch her back for more.

"I'm your _slut!_ Your bitch! _Fuck Santana!_ You're my alpha!" Charlotte says moaning submissively as she feels that familiar itch and tries to suppress it. She's already in enough trouble as it is. She had thought she'd be happy that Santana wasn't spanking her pussy like last time but the force that she's moving at and her hips slamming into her, it's just as painful just as punishing as taking a spanking from Santana's hand.

Santana shivers nearly losing control and starting the mate bond, she can feel her eyes glowing, but she is in control and she grips Charlotte tightly. "God you're so tight _—fuck—_ and you love it don't you? The feeling of my dick inside your cunt. Making you my bitch breeding you like one. You're nothing more than my personal _slut_ Chuck. And my bitch." Santana growls squeezing on Charlotte's arm. The temptation is great to simply mate with her but she resists once again. Instead she pulls out listening to Charlotte whine in frustration and need and with very little ceremony, flips her over onto her stomach and grabs a fistful of her hair pulling her onto her hands and knees before slamming her dick home. She feels the immediate feeling of Charlotte climaxing again. Santana shakes her head. Charlotte wasn't listening to her alpha and she doesn't hesitate to smack Charlotte's ass hard causing her to let out a moan and a whimper. "I said _don't cum_!" Santana barks out. "Filthy slut." With little fanfare Santana reaches and gets her fingers wet with Charlotte's wetness that is practically drowning them both and without warning slides two fingers into her asshole.

Charlotte's eyes widen at the intrusion and she clenches down hard on Santana's fingers. "Santana—" it's a strangled cry and moan because Santana is still pounding away at her cunt. "I—"

" _Quiet_. You should be grateful that I'm not going to slam the whole thing up there," Santana growls. "You can't listen to your alpha. And I think that I've been soft on you," she said as she starts to slowly finger Charlotte's ass. "I think we're going to need to do this more often. Because you don't know what it means to do what I say when I say it. I told you not to cum without my permission and you've done it over and over again." She was surprised when Charlotte began to move on her own pushing back against her, ignoring her two fingers. Of course she liked it. Of course Charlotte liked being treated like this. "God you're such a slut—I can't believe that in a thousand years no one tried to have your ass. "Beg for it Chuck, beg for me to take it. For me to take your cherry." Santana said as she carefully pulled out of Charlotte and put her dick against Charlotte's hole. It was hers, Charlotte was giving it to her and she needed for Chuck to say it out loud.

Charlotte pauses and she bites her lip, she had wanted to be prepared and she wanted to offer it to Santana in a way that she would never forget and she reaches back and spreads her cheeks like she had read that Santana might like and she hears the growl in appreciation as she burns in humiliation. This was important to Santana, and she realized it. She swallows and closes her eyes. " _Please_ _fuck me!"_ she begins and takes another breath. This was going to hurt Santana needed to make a point. "Fuck my ass! I want—no I need you to fuck my ass. It's yours—I'm yours. You're my alpha and I need you to fuck my ass!"

Santana smirks it's what she wants to hear and she had been surprised when Charlotte had spread her cheeks in submission for her. She had thought about it, but she needed to send a message and Charlotte would heal. It was like a Band-Aid better to get it over with quickly. She grips Charlotte's hips digging her nails into her hips before slamming home. She didn't really give her anytime to regroup, and Santana just began to fuck Charlotte's ass, with long and deep but slow strokes. She listens carefully, and the whines and the whimpers of displeasure slowly become ones of pleasure. She waits until Charlotte lets out a long drawn out more of pleasure and her cheeks flush at the idea, before she starts spanking her ass hard. "God, look at _you_ Charlotte. The great powerful Charlotte Fabray, grunting like a little bitch in heat. Taking it up the ass like a pro!" Santana mocks her.

Charlotte bucks hard it feels good nearly everything that Santana does to her feels good and she doesn't even care that she's practically punishing her own nipples for Santana by dragging her body against the bed. Moving her hips for more pleasure, pushing back whimpering begging. Because that's what she needs. Santana is what she needs. " _Yes_. Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please Santana, _please_. I'm your bitch, fuck I'm your bitch. Please fuck your bitch _please_." She's begging now writhing, ignoring the pain in her nipples with ever movement. Santana is no longer going easy on her and she claws at the bed. She isn't going to break this time, she isn't going to cum without express permission.

Santana grips Charlotte's hair, pulling her back so she can whisper in her ear. "Do you want to cum?" She can feel the overwhelming need in the bond that they share. And she wants to make Charlotte cum like this. She can feel her own need rising up and she wants to cum with her.

Charlotte nods as best as she can, " _Fuck yes_! I need it, I need _you_. Please Santana, _please_!"

Santana grunts hard, slamming into Charlotte once more and hitting her first climax of what is going to be a very long twenty-four hours. Charlotte is repeating her mantra over and over again as Santana lets out a low growl. "Cum."

Charlotte's orgasm explodes out of her, one of her strongest and she's caught off guard when she squirts drenching the bed and coating her thighs and Santana. She see's stars. It's a different sensation and she doesn't know what came over her, and she flushes burning at how hard she came. "Santana—I—" she begins.

Santana is surprised by the force of the orgasm, but she smirks when Charlotte turns to her and begins to move her still hard dick again she's going to drain Charlotte dry by the end of the twenty-four hours.

* * *

Quinn turned to her twin and crinkled her nose as she and Santana walked through the door. Santana had a smug grin on her face and Charlotte couldn't meet her eye and she was walking a bit funny. She immediately realized that no she really didn't want to know and got up and flashed away.

 _"Santana!"_ Charlotte whined immediately her face burned in humiliation. "I told you that we should have showered more."

Santana let out a low chuckle, "I don't know why you're so ashamed, you know how bad it's going to be next time don't you? If you lie to me? If you hide things from me?" she said running her hand along Charlotte's back. "We'll go to one of those vampire clubs that you love so much and I will fuck you right there in front of all the people that you and your family have turned. They'll know what a slut you are," she mumbles into Charlotte's ear causing her to shiver. She wanted Charlotte in a collar, she belonged to her and she wanted everyone to know it.

Charlotte shivered for a moment and she swallowed, wondering what she could do next so she could have another twenty-four hours as Santana's bitch.

* * *

 **AN: Whether I do any more in this universe is completely up for debate but enjoy this bonus chapter. I really like reviews.**


End file.
